The Progress We Make
by Luna Lockser
Summary: They've made progress in Fairy Tail, and since then their lives are brightening. Set before "Watch Out for that Guy Like". Rated T for Gajeel's language. BroTP based. One Shot.


**Hey Puddins, this one came to me after noticing Gajeel wasn't in the potion episode. I love the BroTP between Gajeel and Juvia, and I couldn't help but write this.** **If you know the artist of the cover image, or if its yours, please PM me and I'll be sure to give credit.**

 **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, and all I own is a laptop.**

* * *

"Does Gajeel-kun think these brownies will help make Gray-sama fall for Juvia?" The rain woman asked from her position on Gajeel's living room floor. She was currently sitting cross-legged reading a recipe book while the Dragon Slayer laid sprawled on his couch eating the spoons she had bought him.

"Rainwoman how the fuck should I know?" Gajeel grunted, "But if he refuses them come back here so I can eat 'em."

"Gajeel-kun no, Juvia will make these brownies special for Gray-sama and no one else but Gray-sama will eat them," Juvia replied sharply. She just knew that if Gray would eat her baked goods, than he would fall in love with her and they could get married in the Cathedral and then proceed to have their 37 babies.

"Gihi woman you have a few screws loose," Gajeel chuckled. He wasn't really complaining though. He had known her for years, but most of it had been spent under pressure.

She spent her days looking out into nothing, having given up hope of love, after years of being shunned away because of her rain. He spent his days waiting for his next order, itching to fight anyone that came too close. His eyes held only cruelty, and the desire to hurt the world the way it had hurt him. Her eyes were empty, holding no emotion, having locked her heart to prevent it being hurt again. While they had worked together, and of the Elemental Four she was his favorite, they never could get close. He hated the world, she had been hurt too much. They were surrounded by a cutthroat environment, everyone waiting for the moment to stab you in the back. To show care was to show weakness.

But Fairy Tail had changed that, given them a chance to drop their walls. Her rain had stopped, and she found herself accepted. She found someone, who although didn't love her back, wasn't pushing her away. She could open her heart without fear of it being hurt. For the first time in years, her eyes held hope. He found a place that offered him redemption, when he didn't feel he deserved it. He was offered a chance to stop his hurting, and find his light, the light that was lost when he found himself abandoned and having to fend for himself. For the first time in years, Gajeel's eyes held care.

"Well Juvia wonders who ate them," She teased playfully. Gajeel chuckled and went back to his spoon. This Juvia was much more entertaining than the lifeless woman he knew.

"Juvia just wants Gray-sama to see her with passion at least once," the water mage continued. "She would do anything for that moment."

"Well you have fun with that." Sometimes this woman shocked even him with her ideas. Who knew under her depression and facade that she could be this weird? Fairy Tail could release the wacko in anyone apparently.

"Oi before I forget here's the directions to the shop you wanted," He startled, reaching over for a slip of paper. He handed it to her before settling back into his spot. "Seemed sketchy but do what you want."

"Juvia is very grateful," the bluenette chimed happily, "She hopes this will help her gain Gray-sama's love."

"What the hell does a potion shop have to do with the Stripper?" Damn this woman was confusing. He takes back what he said earlier, Fairy Tail didn't just bring out the wacko, it made it stronger!

"Juvia hopes that if she can just make him look at her once with passionate eyes, she can calm some of the longing she has." Juvia stated. She knew her friend wouldn't understand, he still needed someone to take away his rain.

"Still not sure what potions have to do with it."

"Juvia just feels that she might need a little assistance," Juvia prompted. She didn't realize there was a problem, until she turned around and saw his expression. He was staring at her like she said he should eat low quality copper. She knew not everyone would understand her, but Gajeel surely wasn't the easiest person to comprehend. Not many go around eating random screws off the floor, or depleting their friend's silverware supply. Yet she never complained of his odd habits.

"So you mean to tell me you want to drug the ice bastard? Of all the damn ideas I've heard, that takes the cake," Gajeel commented. "What the fuck goes through yer head?"

"Gajeel-kun can think what he wants, but Juvia knows it will help unlock Gray-sama's true feelings," Juvia simply explained. She wouldn't let her Dragon Slayer friend ruin her mood. She knew to many outsiders her actions seemed crazed, desperate, and freaky, but she didn't care. Everyone could think that she was just an obsessive stalker, but it wouldn't matter because they didn't truly know her. She never did have much luck with romance, but after her last boyfriend left her standing in the rain, she had decided it was too much to continue looking. She gave up putting effort into a love life, stopped trying to win the guy, and put all her effort into becoming strong. If no one wanted her as a friend, then she would make them want her as an ally.

But then Gray-sama had taken away her rain. He offered her a new beginning, a chance to be more than a rainwoman, more than a water mage. Now she could be Juvia again, true Juvia. The Juvia that liked to laugh, liked to have fun, and liked to give. She would live her happiest for herself, and she did that by pouring herself out, reminding herself she didn't have to hide away.

"Gihi do you what you want woman, but thanks for the heads up," Gajeel snorted.

"What does Gajeel mean 'heads up'?"

"Now I know to stay the fuck away from the guild tomorrow,"

"Gajeel acts as though Juvia's plan is going to end badly."

"Woman lately I never know what's going to happen around you."

Juvia smiled, Gajeel wasn't good at comforting, and his iron heart kept him from wearing his emotions on his sleeve, but she understood what he meant. In Gajeelnese, it translated to 'I'm proud of your progress.' It was just a small token of encouragement, but Juvia was thankful for it. Both of them still had a long way to go, a long journey to find their true peace, but they would manage. He had the soul of metal, strong and sturdy, and her soul was water, able to adapt and constantly moving.

Not many knew how to decipher the complicated language that was Gajeel, but Juvia could. And she was certain that one day, a wise girl would come to break his code. She hoped it would happen soon, he needed someone to drag him from his guilt. She didn't want his guilt to eat him the way rust does iron. Her friend needed white to counter his black. She would take away his rain, and make him happy. Juvia had hope for her friend.

But for now, they had each other. Though they were an unlikely pair, they made it work. Neither of them knew the definition of normal anyway.

"Oi I'm out of spoons," the studded man complained, breaking Juvia from her thoughts.

"Juvia will bring some more over soon" she simply responded, "For now settle with the backup stash of forks."

"I prefer spoons," Gajeel complained, "You know the spaces in the forks annoy me."

"Well Juvia needs to wait until after she purchases the potion and the ingredients for the brownies," she explained, "After that she will buy the spoons, so you will get them at the guildhall tomorrow."

"Woman I already told you I'm not going to be there to witness your shit," Gajeel snapped.

"Juvia thinks Gajeel-kun is overreacting."

"Well Gajeel thinks Juvia is fucking nuts."

A few minutes later forks were thrown everywhere and the living room was flooded. It seemed an odd scene as both of them returned to their original spots, him now munching on butter knives, and her reading her slightly torn recipe book. Life since joining Fairy Tail certainly had become more interesting for the two mages.


End file.
